Liev Schreiber
Liev Schreiber (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Ransom'' (1996) [Clark Barnes]: Shot to death in his car by Gary Sinise, who makes it look like contrived self-defense. *''Phantoms'' (1998) [Dept. Stuart 'Stu' Wargle]: Face ripped off by one of the creatures created by the ancient enemy entity, which then takes on his appearance. *''Sphere (1998)'' [Dr. Ted Fielding]: Burned to death (after being pinned under a falling girder directly below some flames) when a fire breaks out in the undersea station- all caused by the squids controlled by Samuel L. Jackson's subconscious (his body is later seen in a body bag). *''Twilight'' (1998) [Jeff Willis]: Shot by James Garner. *''Jakob the Liar'' (1999) [Mischa the Prizefighter]: Presumably dies (off-screen) in a concentration camp. Liev's death is not confirmed, only discreetly implied. *''Hamlet (2000)'' [Laertes]: Shot to death when struggling with the gun with a mortally wounded Ethan Hawke, he dies after talking to Ethan. *''Scream 3 (2000)'' [Cotton Weary]: Stabbed in the chest by Ghostface (Scott Foley) at the end of a fight in his office; the scene cuts away to the opening titles just as Scott stabs Liev in the head for the final blow (whilst berating him for not being co-operative). *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) [Raymond Shaw]: Shot to death by a sniper rifle at his own consent, along with his mother (Meryl Streep), by a cloaked brainwashed Denzel Washington. (See also Laurence Harvey in the 1962 version.) *''The Omen (2006)'' [Robert Thorn]: Shot to death by the police before he can kill his demon child foster son, Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick, in a church; we only see the SWAT leader firing and the scene cuts to Liev's funeral in the theatrical version. The bonus features on the DVD show an extended ending where we actually do see Liev get shot. (See also Gregory Peck in the 1976 version.) *''Repo Men'' (2010) [Frank]: Stabbed in the throat with a katana by Forest Whitaker; this turns out to be a part of a "simulated reality" in Jude Law's brain. Liev survives in reality. *''Salt (2010)'' [Ted Winter]: Garroted with a pair of handcuffs by Angelina Jolie whilst she's dangling over a balcony (as he tries to stab her). *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Lyndon B. Johnson]: Dies (off screen) of a heart attack in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. (His death is not mentioned, but it is a historical fact.) *''The Last Days on Mars'' (2013) [Vincent Campbell]: Presumably dies when he burns up when he lets his ship fall back into Mars gravity rather than be taken over by the Martian parasites (it's unclear if he dies or not, leaving his death ambiguous). TV Deaths *''CSI: Law of Gravity (2007)'' [Michael Keppler]: Accidentally shot in the stomach by Len Cariou as he takes the bullet for the fleeing Katherine Kirkpatrick, he dies after he shoots and kills Cariou in return and after paramedics unsuccessfully attempt to revive him. (Special thanks to Germboygel, Sam, Andrew, Tyler, Iffat, Ali, Robert, Eric, Neil, Page, Scott, Nemanja, ND, Tommy, and Danny for providing the information that constructed this page) Notable Connections *Brother of Pablo Schreiber. *Former partner of Naomi Watts. Gallery LievSchreiberCSI.png|Liev Schreiber in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Law of Gravity LievSchreiberCSI.jpg|Liev Schreiber in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Law of Gravity Winter's death.png|Liev Schreiber in Salt Category:Actors Category:1967 Births Category:American actors and actresses Schreiber, Liev Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Caucasian Actors and Actresses Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Actors who died in a Wes Craven movies Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Voice Actors